


Laundry Day

by daoinhe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daoinhe/pseuds/daoinhe
Summary: Just a cutesy little slice of life fluffball of a story...





	Laundry Day

Pyro cursed under her breath as she carried her laundry down the two flights of steps to the basement. She hated laundry day. She hated laundry in general and doing laundry at Teufort with a passion. Bloodstains were nearly impossible to get out of clothing. The only blessing to laundry day was that her suit covered her completely, so her things were protected. For the most part. There were always the blood stains that managed to get through when she was shot or stabbed or blown to pieces. 

She reached the last step and put the basket down on the concrete floor, then dropped her duffle bag beside it. She hooked a milk crate with her toe and dragged it closer. Sitting down, she began sorting her laundry into piles. She hummed under her breath as she worked, pleased that the machines around her were silent. It looked like no one was doing laundry today. 

She had everything sorted out when she heard footsteps on the stairs. By the lightness and speed of the steps, she guessed it was Scout. She looked up as his foot hit the last stair, pleased that her guess was right, but upset that he was down here. He threw up a hand in greeting when he saw her and went to the first washer in line. Pulling up the lid, he began to remove laundry, then dump it into a dryer. 

“Hey Py.” He tossed the greeting casually over his shoulder. “You doing laundry?”

Pyro bit her lip. “Naw, Scout, I just like to hang out in creepy basements with all my clothes.”

He stopped and turned, surprised by the ire in her voice. “Py?” 

She sighed. “Sorry Scout, I just hate doing laundry. How much more do you have?” 

Scout sucked on his lower lip, a habit that normally didn’t bother her, but was annoying as hell today. “A lot. I put this off for, like, three weeks.” He glanced over at her. “I’m gonna be here for a while. I don’t suppose you mind?” 

Pyro frowned. “I really need to get this done today.” She sighed. “Tell you what, if you can give me three machines, I can finish everything in one go, okay?” 

Scout nodded. “Okay. The first three here. That’ll leave me three, k?”

Pyro nodded and stepped forward to claim her three machines. Dropping her clothes inside, she added detergent and closed the lids. “What about dryers? You don’t need all of them, do you?”

Scout frowned. “I need to get this done today, Py. I’m going into town with Demo and Solly later, so I’m gonna have to use them all.”

Pyro stared down at her hands, fighting back the urge to choke Scout. “Well, maybe if you didn’t put this off until the day I want to do laundry, it wouldn’t be a problem. I can’t just wait ‘til next week Scout, I don’t have that many clothes. And I sure as hell ain’t fighting naked.”

“Pyro, I need those dryers. You can dry your stuff later tonight.”

Pyro sighed and finished dumping the last of her clothes into a machine. “Fine, Scout. Whatever.” 

She turned around and started up the steps.

“Aw, come on, Py, don’t be mad.” Scout yelled after her. “It’s just this one time.” 

Pyro shook her head and kept walking. It was every time. Not always Scout, but one of the guys, hogging the washers, or hogging the dryers. It was ridiculous. This was one of the many reasons she hated laundry day.

Pyro flopped down in the rec room and buried her face in her hand with a sigh, trying to ignore the never-ending poker game in the corner. At home, she had a clothes line. Sure, she had to wash her clothes on a scrub board, in a washtub, but at least she didn’t have any trouble drying them. If she had a clothes line here, she thought, the desert heat would dry them in no time. Jumping up suddenly, she ran out of the room. 

Pausing outside Engie’s workshop, she knocked on the door, then waited. When he didn’t answer, she very timidly opened the door and peeked inside. Engie hated it when people messed around in here while he was somewhere else. She didn’t see him anywhere. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her, intent on getting what she needed and getting out. Gathering up a spool of wire and a handful of tools, she slipped back out, shutting the door firmly behind herself. 

Going out into the desert heat, she began looking for a place to hang her line. Finally, the job was done. Pyro wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead and surveyed her handiwork. The wire ran from the back corner of the base to the ladder on the back of Snipers van and back to the corner. She had managed to drive nails into the concrete separating the blocks and secure them there. The wire was wrapped around the ladder firmly enough that it would hold the weight of her clothes. Grinning, she went back downstairs to check on her laundry. 

Throwing everything from the first machine into a basket, she made her way back up the steps and outside. She looked down at the clamps she’d “liberated” from Engie’s workshop along with the wire and tools. There should be enough of them to get the job done, she thought. Setting her clothes basket on the ground, she began to hang her clothes out to dry. When she had them all hung, she surveyed her work proudly. The t shirts and cut off shorts waved in the slight breeze. They would dry fast at this rate. She picked up her basket and went back inside to empty other two machines. 

 

Sniper stepped out of the cool interior of the base and walked to his van. He was just getting ready to open the door when he heard a faint noise coming from the back. It sounded like a flag flapping in the breeze. With a frown, he walked around back, wondering what the hell was going on. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses at the sight of Pyro’s laundry, tied to his van. He hadn’t told her to use his property as a clothes line. Sighing in exasperation, he examined the wire wrapped around the ladder. Going into the van, he got a pair of wire cutters and snipped the line. He left her laundry laying in the dust where it had fallen and went back inside the base. 

 

Pyro stepped out of the base with her second basket of laundry and cursed loudly when she saw her clean clothes laying in the dirt behind Sniper’s van. Walking over to it, she began examining the wire to see where it had snapped. She shook her head, running her thumb lightly over the horizontal cut in the wire. She didn’t think this was gonna be a thing. Glancing over at her basket sitting on the ground, she started gathering up the laundry laying in the dust. Sniper had no right to cut her wire. She wasn’t hurting anything. And she would have put the wire back when she was done. She took the now dirty laundry back to the basement and went upstairs to her room. She picked her shotgun up out of the corner it usually leaned in and went back down the steps. Walking up to Sniper’s van warily, she leaned the shotty against it and began wrapping the wire around the ladder. Finally satisfied, she pinned her laundry to the line with the stolen clips, then sat down in the shade of the van to wait for her clothes to dry. 

 

 

Sniper looked out the window of the base and cursed. The laundry was back. And Pyro was sitting there beside it. With a loud string of curses, he sprinted out of the base.

 

Solly and Demo looked up from their endless card game and went over to the window. They were just in time to see Sniper slam the door to his van. The laundry hanging from the back caused them both to burst into laughter. Apparently, Pyro had hung her underwear out to dry. The light bits of cloth flapped lazily in the breeze, side by side with t shirts and shorts and a few nightgowns. Demo poked Solly in the ribs as Sniper came running out of the van, the slam of the door audible even through the thick glass covering the window. They laughed louder as he ran around the corner and drew up short at the shotgun wielding Pyro standing there waiting for him. 

Medic, who had been reading in the corner, looked up at the loud guffaws and went to window to join them. “Mein Gott!” He peered closer. Sniper was shouting, Pyro was holding him off at gunpoint. He couldn’t make out a word that was being said, but the two voices overlapped as the opponents cursed each other as loudly as possible. Medic watched as Pyro pumped the shotty. He turned and took off running.

 

Pyro pumped her shotty and stood her ground. “It’s only ‘til they dry, Sniper.” She was screaming back at his volley of curses. “It’s not a big deal, you spider legged fool!”

Sniper pulled his kukri. “Do you really think you can shoot me, Sheila?” He took another step toward her and her finger tightened on the trigger. 

Sniper jumped back as the ground at his feet blew upward in a shower of dirt and small pebbles. He looked at Pyro. The little bitch had actually fired at him. He felt the anger rising in him and tried to bite it back down. It wasn’t working. 

Sniper stared down his nose at the little Pyro. “You have to put the gun down sometime.”

Pyro snugged it tighter against her shoulder. “No, I don’t. You can’t stand there and wait for me to get tired. You may as well turn around and go back inside, Sniper. My laundry is hanging here ‘til it dries.”

 

 

Medic grabbed Heavy on his mad dash through the base. The pair ran around the corner and into the middle of a standoff. Pyro didn’t lower her shotgun, Sniper didn’t drop his kukri. The two stood locked in place, staring at each other in deadly silence. Medic walked in between them, trying to talk them down with no result. He may as well have been talking to himself for all the effect it had on the two combatants.

Finally, with a sigh of exasperation, Heavy grabbed the shotgun and lifted straight up. Pyro held on, her feet leaving the ground as Heavy continued to lift. Finally, her fingers loosened, and she dropped, landing on her feet in front of him. Sniper lunged at her, and Heavy brought the butt of the gun down between his shoulder blades, flattening him in the dirt. Pyro took one look at the angry Sniper as he climbed to his feet and started running. Sniper sprinted after her. Heavy and Medic both grabbed at him, missing by inches. 

Pyro ran, but in her panic, she ran the wrong way, heading out into the desert. Sniper followed. Heavy and Medic were losing ground behind them. Sniper’s long legs gave him an advantage and he quickly caught up with the fleeing Pyro and tackled her. She twisted under him, managing to turn enough to land several punches on the top of his head. He buried his head under her arm and bit into her ribcage.   
Pyro shrieked and fisted her hand in his hair, pulling his head back from her ribs. She punched him again, then went still as she felt the cold steel of his kukri pressing up against her ribs. She was braced for the cut when Sniper was jerked away from her and flung to the ground about five feet away. Heavy stood between the two, panting heavily. Medic came running up to the small group, stopping with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

Pyro looked up from where she sprawled in the dirt, then looked across at Sniper. He was glaring at her. She got unsteadily to her feet, glancing over to see Sniper rising as well. She wiped a hand over her lip, glancing down at the blood that stained her fingers. Pyro was poised to run again when Heavy’s enormous hand clamped down around her wrist, squeezing hard. She winced but didn’t protest when he started dragging her back toward the base. Sniper pushed Medic’s hand aside and followed them, still cursing. 

On the way back to base, Medic managed to get the entire laundry story out of Pyro. He also managed to calm Sniper down a bit. The pair were deposited at the picnic table in front of Sniper’s camper, and Medic sat down in the lawn chair to the side of the table. Pyro sighed and glanced over at Heavy who was frowning at her expectantly. She took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Sniper. I should have asked before I touched your van.” 

Sniper eyed her warily. She looked truly crestfallen. Finally, he opened his mouth, but the words that came out surprised even him. “I shouldn’t have cut the line and got your clothes dirty again. I’m sorry too, Pyro.” 

The girl glanced up at him, eyes widening in surprise. “I shouldn’t have tried to shoot you, I guess. It’s not that big a deal.” She started to stand up. “I’ll take the line down and wait for Scout to get done with his laundry.”

Sniper held up his hand. “Wait a minute.”

Pyro sat back down. 

“You can leave it. It’s not hurting anything for now. Maybe we can get Engie to put up a clothesline for you.” He cursed himself inside. Why was his mouth saying this?

Pyro smiled and suddenly Sniper knew why he was saying it. He thought back to his Mom, and the fresh smell of the laundry she used to hang out every Saturday. “If I let you use my van as a clothesline, I’d expect to get something out of the deal, ya know. I have laundry too.” Sniper found the corners of his lips turning up a bit. If he played this right, he could get out of doing laundry for quite a while. 

Pyro nodded. “I have to finish washing what was on the ground. I could throw yours in the machines with mine if you get it for me.”

Sniper nodded. “I think that would be fair.” He stood up. “I’ll go get it.” 

And that is how Pyro ended up doing Snipers laundry.


End file.
